La nueva aventura del espadachin 4ª temporada
by Yuuko MandaviYohoho
Summary: Tras tres largos años, Diana se cruza con un extraño juglar que va cantando una extraña historia sobre 3 ejes capaces de devolver la vida. ¿Es posible que "él" vuelva a la vida? ¿Que ha pasado con los mugiwaras? ¿Que piensa hacer Diana?
1. Capitulo 1: Los Tres Ejes

CapItulo 1 Capitulo 1

Han pasado tres años desde que Marco, Kurogane y yo nos separamos de Luffy y el resto. Kurogane pregunta por su padre, y yo... ¿Qué le puedo decir?

Llevo una semana en la que apenas puedo dormir. Siempre tengo el mismo sueño... Siempre la misma pesadilla...

Pensaba que lo había olvidado, pero...en esa pesadilla...veo a Zorro con aquella gran herida que le hizo Kuma en medio del torso, y al lado veo a...a Marco con la misma herida... Ambos mirándome fijamente...

– ¡Zoro! – Volví a despertarme de manera agitada por culpa de esa pesadilla – Mierda... –Dije mientras me llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

– ¿Qué pasa...? – Era Marco, se había despertado. Estaba refregándose los ojos y acto seguido se incorporó un poco – ¿Otra pesadilla?

–Si... –Dije con la cabeza gacha – Siento...siento haberte despertado, Marco.

–No pasa nada. –Contesta él con esa cálida sonrisa que me reconforta en estos momentos.

–Voy...voy a tomar el aire un rato. Enseguida vuelvo. –Trato de esbozar una sonrisa que le convenza de que me encuentro bien, pero parece no surgir mucho efecto, pues suspira y asiente.

-Está bien…si quieres algo llámame, ¿vale? –Yo asiento. Se que no le he convencido pero el se resigna.

Me siento mal, no por mí, si no por él, porque jamás, ni con mil vidas por delante, podré merecerme su cariño, por que se que él es cociente de que no consigo olvidarme de Zoro y que difícilmente lo haré con el tiempo.

No se que hacer, solamente me inclino hacia él para poder darle un dulce beso en la frente y me levanto de la cama, sintiéndome la peor persona que pueda existir, incluso peor que Kuma y Ledroptha juntos…

Cojo una bata y me la echo por encima para no pasar frío. Acomodo los pies a los suaves zapatos de casa y salgo del dormitorio al salón, abriendo las ventanas correderas que dan al balcón. Aspiro profundamente, deseando sacar después todos mis pensamientos, todas esas pesadillas, todos mis recuerdos, incluso mi propia alma con el viento, pero no puedo y tengo que vivir con ello.

Una vez allí, apoyo mis codos sobre la barandilla.

Durante estos tres años, tras la muerte de Zoro, he pensado y planeado miles de formas de perder la vida, algunas veces tratando de que pareciese un accidente y otras veces, de la simple desesperación mi muerte lenta y dolorosa, de la manera más sádica posible, por que eso es lo que me merezco. Desde el día en que nací condené a todas las personas a las que quería morir, y aún me cuestiono di Andrea, Belén y Javier seguirán con vida. La única persona que retiene en este mundo es él. La viva imagen de Zoro. Nuestro hijo. Lo poco que me queda de él.

Siento como las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por mis mejillas pero no preocupo mucho en retirarlas.

Recuerdo aquella promesa que le hice al abuelo en su último aliento. Aún recuerdo sus palabras textuales… _ Quiero que os encarguéis…de vuestra propia felicidad… _Felicidad… Casi no recuerdo que significa esa palabra. Y lo siento, pero no podré cumplir esa promesa.

Sea donde sea que esté él, mi abuelo, se que estará con Zoro, regañándole por cualquier sandez.

No puedo evitar soltar una risita.

Parece que fue ayer cuando nos regañaba por nuestras continuas discusiones tontas.

-Mamá, no puedo dormir.

No me hace falta girarme para saber quién es. Me seco rápidamente las lágrimas, no quiero que Kurogane me vea así. Una vez que no hay signos del llanto, me giro, sonriéndole a mi pequeño Kurogane.

-¿Una pesadilla?

-Sí… -Confirmaba él, con esa mirada idéntica a la de su puñetero padre- ¿Has llorado? –Preguntó él, ladeando la cabeza. No se le escapa nada al niño, vaya.

-Sí, pero es porque al salir me he pillado el meñique del pie con la puerta por que iba descalza… -Me excusé. Aún era pequeño así que no me cuestionaría nada- Y eso es lo que te pasará a ti si no me haces caso y no te pones los zapatos, mocosillo. –Dije, alzándolo para poder cogerlo.

-Mama. –Me llamó, con esa voz que adoraba.

-Dime, Kurogane.

-Te quiero. –Dijo, acurrucándose contra mi pecho para acomodarse y cerrar los ojos, esperando a que lo llevase a su cama y arroparlo.

…Te quiero… No puedo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa. No se ni siquiera si me merezco que me llame madre, por que en más de una ocasión me he sumergido en depresiones por culpa de Zoro y sus recuerdos, dejando al pequeño desatendido, una de las razones por las que jamás podré agradecerle a Marco todo lo que hace día a día por Kurogane y por mí.

-Y yo a ti, mi vida. –Le respondo, abrazándolo un poco más fuerte y empezando a caminar hacia el cuarto del pequeñajo.

Algunos rayos de sol empezaban a colarse entre las cortinas del dormitorio de Kurogane. Empiezo a despertarme. Para mi es todo un reto dormir con algo de luz.

No tengo un reloj a mano, pero supongo que serán cerca de las siete de la mañana. Miro a mi alrededor y suspiro. Anoche me quedé dormida mientras le contaba un cuento al niño. Es la primera vez en una semana que consigo dormir sin pesadillas de por medio.

Me levanto con cuidado de no despertar al pequeño y le arropo con la sábana con cariño, le doy un beso en la frente y salgo de la habitación.

Camino directa al baño, necesito una ducha ligera, tal vez el agua arrastre junto con el jabón, muchos de mis pensamientos. Paso por delante de mi habitación y abro lentamente la puerta para coger ropa interior limpia y la primera camisa y los primeros pantalones que se me cruzan de por medio.

Vuelvo a emprender mi camino hacia el baño y una vez llego me miro al espejo. Tengo unas horrorosas ojeras a causa de todo este tiempo sin dormir como dios manda. Empiezo a desnudarme y entro en la ducha. Enciendo el grifo, soltando un leve gemido al sentir el agua helada resbalarse por mi piel. Recuerdo que a Zoro le gustaban también las duchas frías…Zoro… Me muerdo el labio cuando él invade mi mente, porque junto a él, vienen todos sus recuerdos.

No quiero verle más, sacar fuerzas de flaqueza… Sacarlo de mi imaginación, porque no me deja reaccionar. A veces pienso que la vida no es más que una broma pesada.

Empiezo a tararear una suave canción, solo recuerdo la melodía, no la letra. Es uno de los escasos recuerdos que me quedan de mi madre cuando aún vivía.

Una vez salgo de la ducha y me seco con la toalla, comienzo a vestirme: ropa interior de color blanco, una camiseta lisa de color azul y unos vaqueros largos. Empiezo a cepillarme el pelo, que aún está húmedo tras la ducha. Me echo un poco de maquillaje en las ojeras, en un intento en vano de ocultarlas. Me observo: ni si quiera yo me reconozco.

-Por mucho que llores, él no va a volver, Diana. –Me auto regañé.

Suspiro muy profundamente para después extender la mano hasta la encimera del lavado, cogiendo el pañuelo que se ataba Zoro el en brazo izquierdo, donde ahora me lo hato yo. Tras su muerte, no hay día en el que me separe del dichoso pañuelo negro, porque me recuerda a él, como las muchas cosas del día a día que lo hacen.

Salgo del baño y bajo a la cocina para prepararles el desayuno a los bakas de Kurogane y Marco. Yo, la verdad, no tengo mucho apetito.

Para cuando termino con todo, ya son las nueve, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado metida en el baño?

Salgo a la calle, no sin antes dejarle una nota a Marco para avisarle de que voy a dar una vuelta.

En la calle tan solo hay una mujer de avanzada edad caminando hacia el mercado del pueblo, dos críos madrugadores jugando a las chapitas, el repartidor de periódicos y el panadero que se acercaba a las casas de los pobres ancianos que no podían valerse por si mismos como para salir de compras.

Como venía haciendo todo este tiempo, lo primero que hago es acercarme al puerto, el cual está bastante animado: bastantes pescadores a los que se les habrán pegado las sábanas y que se dan prisa por hacerse a la mar y pescar antes de que otros pescadores más avispados les robasen el pescado fresco para después venderlo en el mercado del pueblo; otros pocos, simplemente quieren darse una vuelta por la costa.

Me siento al filo del suelo, dejando los pies colgando hacia el "abismo", esperando en vano, el regreso de _ellos._

Paso un par de minutos más allí, mirando a la nebulosa. Me levanto y esta vez sí, me dispongo a ir al mercado.

Llego al mercado y alzo una ceja: la plaza esta, literalmente, rebosando de gente. Algo importante habrá pasado. Me acerco a uno de los conciudadanos y le pregunto que es lo que pasa para que la plaza esté así.

-¿Aún no te has enterado, muchacha? -Yo tan solo niego- Nos ha visitado a Rennes un famosísimo juglar: Mattius. Su barco encalló anoche en una playa de por aquí al lado así que se quedará bastante tiempo hasta que su navío este servible de nuevo.

-Oh, vaya… No tengo el gusto de conocerlo, pero **domo arigato** igualmente, caballero. –Agradezco. ¿Un juglar llamado Mattius? No, no me suena de nada.

Lo único que alcanzo a escuchar, a parte de los voceríos y gritos, admirando, supongo, que ha ese tal Mattius, es una voz grave y muy masculina, supongo que será de este, por que aunque no llegue a escuchar con claridad lo que dice, algo entiendo.

-Narran los Pergaminos de Aquisgrán que en el extenso mar de Grand Line se haya una gran isla en la que se encuentras tres valiosos ejes. Estos ejes poseen un poder inimaginable, tan grande es este, que ni la mente del ser humano es capaz de imaginarse –Vaya, esas palabras me resultan familiares-. Hasta el día de hoy, nadie conoce la ubicación de estos tres ejes, ni siquiera la localización de esta isla: ¿Verdad o una de las muchas leyendas? Quién sabe.

Y en una ola de aplausos y silbidos de admiración ante la narración del juglar y de abucheos por otro lado de gente que no se ha creído esta historia, me quedo pensativa. Así que estos ejes tienen un poder inimaginable…

El juglar se marchaba de la plaza, así que me adentré en un par de callejones hasta dar con él.

-Perdone. –Le llamé.

-Perdóneme, tengo prisa. –Contestó fríamente.

-Espere, por favor, son solo cinco minutos. –Suplico, a lo que él, resignado, para de caminar y me mira.

-Está bien, ¿qué demonios quieres?

-Simplemente saber que es capaz de hacer los ejes que mencionó hace un rato en la plaza.

-¿Y yo que se? –Bufó- Mira, no tengo tiempo como para perderlo con una cría cuyo sueño es casarse con un tío asquerosamente rico, vivir en una mansión junto con un lindo Golden Retriever.

Hacía tiempo que no me cabreaba como me acabo de cabrear. Cojo a Mattius por el hombro, empujándolo contra la pared de una casa. Lo agarro por una de las solapas de la camisa color verde botella que lleva y lo atravieso con la mirada.

-Soy madre, perdí al padre por que este intentó salvarme de un asesino y lo único que deseo en esta puta vida es que mi hijo conozca a su padre, así que no me toques los cojones.

El juglar me miraba con las cejas levantados, supongo que sorprendido por mi reacción, pero enseguida volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Y que se supone que pinto yo?

-Pues lo que pintas es contarme todo lo que sepas de los dichosos ejes.

-Está bien, pero no te saldrá gratis. Mi barco sufrió un percance y tendré que quedarme en este muermo de pueblo durante un tiempo, y no tengo donde hospedarme.

-En mi casa hay una habitación libre.

-Vamos, Sirius. –Dijo simplemente, llamando a su perro, que más bien parecía un pony, por que no he visto a un perro más grande en todos los días de mi vida. Su pelaje es, en general, grisáceo, aunque tiene alguna que otra zona más clara.

Nos acercamos a una zona menos transitada del puerto, al que llamamos El Quemador, una nave abandonada, el mercado negro del pueblo, aquí es donde cambiamos animales que cazamos en el bosque, cerámica, tejidos a cambio de otro producto alimenticio como especias, caldos para sopas, a cambio de alguna ardilla o liebre del campo; ganado vacuno o bovino a cambio de una buena caza, aunque generalmente, estos truques se suelen hacer a cambio de productos de muy buena calidad.

Marco y yo solemos ir los fines de semana al campo a cazar. Estos tres años, Marco me ha estado enseñando como usar el arco y flecha para poder desenvolverme fácilmente en el bosque, cosa que me ha ayudado a desahogarme bastante; y con la caza, lo llevamos a El Quemador y lo intercambiamos por otros productos.

Nos quedamos algo apartados de la nave, es una zona muy poco transitada, pues siempre corremos el riesgo de que alguien se vaya de la lengua, pero como se suele decir: las paredes tienen oídos, y no nos interesa que algún fisgón escuche nuestra conversación.

-¿Y bien? –Pregunta el juglar- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber?

-Todo, quiero saberlo todo.

-Pues bien, ahí va: Me llamo Mattius, soy juglar, tengo 30 años, nací en una aldea del East Blue…

-¡Eso no es lo que me interesa! –Me quejé-

-Es que no has especificado, hija, el don de la adivinanza no lo controlo todavía –Suspiro, este tío va a ser duro de pelar-. Creo que primero vas a ser tú la que me cuente tu historia.

-Probablemente me tomarás por loca o algo peor, así que no creo que el que conozcas mi historia, mejore las cosas.

-La realidad supera a la ficción. He visto y oído cosas sorprendentes, difíciles de creer, así que dispara, que no tengo todo el día.

-Simplemente empezaré con esto, eres libre de juzgarme como quieras: Yo no nací en este mundo.

Sus ojos se abrieron tanto, que daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento saldrían de sus órbitas, sin embargo, acabó por relajar su expresión

-Viví junto con mi abuelo. Mis padres fueron asesinados cuando yo aún era una cría de cinco años. Mi pueblo estaba sometido a dos autoridades, una de ellas no se conocía. Tenía dieciséis años cuando alguien llegó a mi vida, marcándola para siempre. El ex-cazarrecompensas Roronoa Zoro –El sigue escuchando, aparentemente interesado-. Los asesinos de mi familia, también acabaron con mi abuelo, sin embargo, poco después acabamos con esos cabrones –Prefiero no contarle la parte del Al-Andalus-. Zoro y yo…entablamos una relación. Decidimos que ambos iríamos al mundo de Zoro para reunirnos con sus nakamas, pero yo me quedé un par de meses en el pueblo, para ayudar con los desperfectos. Tras esos meses, volví a reunirme con Zoro, conocí a sus nakamas y pasé los meses más felices de mi vida…hasta que descubrimos que uno de los asesinos… Kuma…seguía vivo e iba a acabar con lo que había empezado: su próximo objetivo era yo. Zoro, sin contar con nadie, fue en su busca y…acabó con él, si, pero…él también murió… -Cierro los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo por no parecer débil. Al poco tiempo…me enteré de que me había quedado embarazada, y sí, el padre era Zoro… Ahora vivo en este pueblo junto con uno de mis antiguos nakamas y mi hijo. Lo único que quiero es verle…que conozca a su hijo, que sepa que es padre…solo quiero despedirme de él…por que no pude hacerlo… -Miro hacia otro lado, sintiendo una desagradable opresión en mi pecho.

Hay un incómodo silencio durante un momento, tal vez esté procesando toda esa información, o tal vez esté conteniendo la risa, ni lo se, ni me importa.

-Entiendo… -Murmura él- Está bien, te ayudaré a encontrar esos dichosos ejes, sin embargo, no te garantizo que existan.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunto, atónita. Mattius parece y es un tipo serio, así que me sorprende que haya creído mi extraña historia.

-Si, no te lo voy a repetir. Ahora, si me disculpas, he de irme de nuevo a la plaza, tendré que ganarme la vida de algún modo. Nos vemos dentro de un par de horas en el callejón de antes, la plaza volverá a estar abarrotada y nos será difícil encontrarnos.

-De acuerdo.

Camino hacia mi casa tras pasearme un rato y hacer un par de compras en El Quemador. No tengo ganas de pensar, por que cualquier pensamiento está relacionado con él y eso hace que mi mente se bloquee.

Me siento en el bordillo de la empolvada acera, al lado de la puerta de mi hogar, sin embargo, no quiero entrar, no ahora, que me entran ganas de llorar y no puedo permitir que mi hijo me vez así de vulnerable.

Volver a ver a Zoro, aunque solo sea un segundo, es mi sueño…

Noto como varias lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas, dibujando una línea recta por estas, sin embargo, no me preocupo demasiado en quitarlas.

-Es difícil vivir lejos de la persona a la que amas. –Dice una voz detrás de mí, me es familiar, demasiado, y enseguida limpio los rastros visibles de lágrimas.

-Vaya, desconocía ese lado poeta tuyo, Marco. –Digo, tratantazo de parecer convincente mientras me giro.

-Sabes que si hubiese podido ir yo a acabar con Kuma, lo habría echo. –Dice, sentándose a mi lado, pero mirando al frente, pero se que sus palabras son ciertas, pues, por desgracia, conozco sus sentimientos hacia mi.

-No digas eso, baka, no me gustan ese tipo de bromas.

-No es ninguna broma, Diana.

No se que decir, me siento mal por él, porque lo da todo por mí, y yo se lo pago así.

-Marco… -El me mira- …Puede que haya…una forma de que él vuelva.

-¿**Nani**? –Pregunta, asombrado por mis palabras,

To Be Continued

***Domo Arigato: **Muchas gracias.

***¿Nani?:** ¿Qué?


	2. Capitulo 2: Reencuentro

Llevo como media hora intentando que la historia de los tres ejes entre en la dura mollera de Marco.

Cuándo parece que por fin se entera de algo, toma aire, cerrando los ojos, para después volver a abrirlos, mirándome y sonriendo.

-Sabes que si todo eso es cierto, te estaré apoyando en todo.

-Claro que lo sé, Marco… -Digo, a la vez que apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, a lo que el me responde con un abrazo.

Se que no me lo merezco, no de él, pero es lo que necesito.

Nos quedamos así bastante tiempo, no se cuanto. Solo sé que escucho la música que suena del edificio del Ayuntamiento, indicando que ya son las doce del medio de día, lo que me recuerda que tendría que estar el la plaza central reunida con Mattius. Me separo, miro a Marco y le digo:

-Tengo algo muy importante que hacer. Volveré dentro de un rato.

Y sin darle tiempo a responder, echo a correr hacia la plaza.

Corro, temiendo que el excéntrico juglar se haya hartado de esperar. Llego a la plaza: aún hay bastante muchedumbre rondando por todos lados. Tal vez, Mattius haya tardado más de lo que él creía así que me dispongo a ir al callejón donde nos encontramos anteriormente, pero tan solo hay un gato moribundo paseando por allí en busca de algo de comida, tal vez un ratón.

Pienso en el recorrido que acabo de hacer y si este es el callejón correcto. Aquí no suele haber muchas calles como esta, por lo que no creo que me haya equivocado de callejón.

Espero y espero. Empiezo a sospechar que me ha dejado plantada y eso me pone de los nervios.

De repente siento como algo pasa entre mis piernas y me tumba encima de algo peludo. Suelto un chillido hasta que veo que se trata del dichoso perro de Mattius, ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! Sirius.

-¡Estúpido chucho! Que susto me has dado… -Gruño a la vez que intento incorporarme de encima del perro, pero cuando lo consigo, Sirius, haciendo fuerza en sus dos patas traseras, se pone en pié cual ser humano, solo que superaría a cualquiera en altura. Apoya sus patas delanteras en mis hombros y me lame con su viscosa gran lengua la frente, a lo que inmediatamente cierro los ojos. -¡Sirius! ¡Que asco! –Chillo a la vez que con el filo de mi camiseta, intento quitarme las babas del perro.

Escucho cierta risitas y se que es Mattius, que estará partiéndose el culo.

-Eso no se lo hace a cualquiera, eres muy afortunada, creo que le gustas –Dice entre carcajada y carcajada mientras Sirius se acerca a su amo-. Buen chico. –Le apremia, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Eso, eso, tú apremia al chucho.

Él sigue riéndose.

-Bueno, ¿dejamos las gilipolleces para más tarde, por favor? –Bufo, cabreada.

-Tsk –chasquea la lengua-, está bien, onna, sin prisas. Pero no es plan ponerse ha hablar de algo así en mirad de la calle, ni siquiera el Quemador sería un lugar seguro, preciosa. –Vacila con un cierto tono de burla, a lo que decido seguirle el juego.

-¿Le vale al Marqués mi humilde casa para conversar sobre un tema de suma importancia?

-Si insiste.

Y sin más vacilaciones ni cosas por el estilo, empiezo a caminar rumbo a la casa.

Siento los pasos de Mattius y de Sirius siguiéndome, pero no se porqué, aún no me fío demasiado del juglar. En poco tiempo, llegamos al hogar. Saco las llaves del bolsillo diestro del pantalón y abro la puerta.

No se oye absolutamente nada, así que me relajo, no tengo muchas ganas de presentar a Marco a este excéntrico y satírico juglar.

Les conduzco hacia la cocina y para que el perro no nos moleste, saco algo de embutido y una ardilla que iba a asar para esta noche y los pongo en un cuenco de madera de roble. Lo acerco a Sirius, que lo acepta en seguida y se echa a comer como una fiera.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva el pobre sin comer? –Cuestiono, mirando a Mattius con el ceño fruncido.

-Desde que llegamos a la isla, pero no me regañes, este pueblo de mala muerte no le ofrece muchas oportunidades para cazar algún felino.

-Claro. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta? La culpa es nuestra. – de hablar cuando escuchamos un leve portazo. Alguien ha entrado en la casa he intuyo que será Marco, que habrá salido a dar una vuelta a ver a sus camaradas de el Quemador.

-¡Ya he llegado! –Escuchamos decir, a la vez que se asoma por la puerta, confirmando que se trata del Fénix.-Vaya, tenemos visita. –Dice con desdén mientras deja un zurrón en la mesa.

-Marco, él es Mattius, un juglar –Presento-. Mattius, él es Marco, mi nakama.

-Encantado. –Dice Marco, aunque se nota que es por simple cortesía. Mattius solo hace un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo.

-Marco, gracias a Mattius me enteré de toda la historia de los tres ejes.

Probablemente, ambos me tomen por loca, pero es algo que me trae sin cuidado, solo me importa ver a Zoro, aunque solo sea un momento y si, podéis llamarme egoísta, pero ese es el menor de mis problemas.

-Bueno, pues he de deciros que no se mucho más de lo que dije en la plaza. –Intervino Mattius.

-Pues andamos bien… -Murmuró Marco, a lo que el juglar frunció el ceño notablemente.

-Mira, chico, si estoy aquí perdiendo mí tiempo es porque ella me lo pidió –Dice, girándose hacia mí-. ¿Verdad, preciosa?

Yo tan solo suspiro. Marco y Mattius son totalmente opuestos: Marco es tranquilo, simpático y generoso, todo un caballero; Mattius, en cambio, es impaciente, no muy amigable y sarcástico.

-Mattius -le llamo-, en la plaza dijiste algo de unos Pergaminos de Aquisgrán, ¿no es así? –El asintió y dirigí mi mirada a Marco- Creo que hay alguien que puede ayudarnos…

Parece que él piensa en la misma persona que yo, porque veo que asiente.

Pasan un par de días para que en cierto navío llegue una carta, una carta que tal vez llevarían esperando meses, o tal vez, años.

-¡Minna! –Solicita una pelirroja con un sobre en la mano, el cual había sido recibido por un ave tras uno acabaron por llegar a la cubierta del barco esperando a ver a que se debía tanta urgencia.

-Señoritas, ¿serían tan amables de mostrarme sus braguitas? –Pide un esqueleto de pelo afro a la pelirroja y a una morena que acaba de reunirse.

-¡Deja ese asqueroso instinto sexual de esqueleto, Brook! –Regaña la pelirroja propinándole una patada en las cervicales, dejando al esqueleto K.O. mientras que la morena se reía por lo bajo y disimuladamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Nami? –Pregunta un chico con un sombrero de paja a la pelirroja, con los brazos literalmente estirados, agarrándose al palo de mesana.

-Mirad esto. –Respondió la navegante, entregándole la carta junto al sobre al senchou, a lo que el resto se colocó detrás de él para seguir la lectura:

_Queridos Luffy y compañía:_

_Espero que cuándo leáis esto estéis todos bien._

_Se que llevo mucho tiempo sin escribiros y esta vez, no es, si no para pediros ayuda. Espero que sepáis que si os pido ayuda, es por algo importante. Necesito que volváis a Rennes, no puedo detallaros mucho, quién sabe si esta carta puede haber estado en manos de algún desgraciado… _

_Sé que no me defraudareis._

_Un fuerte abrazo de vuestros devotos nakamas: Diana, Kurogane y Marco._

-¿Y bien, capitán? –Dice Nami, aunque todos saben la respuesta del Senchou.

Ha pasado poco más de una semana desde que enviamos la carta a Luffy y a los demás. ¿Habrán recibido ya la carta? De ser así, ¿habrán aceptado venir? No lo se.

Son las doce del mediodía. Marco está vendiendo la carne que hemos cazado esta mañana en el bosque, en el Quemador, y a Mattius le toca actuar, aunque no le faltará mucho para terminar el acto matutino, así que he decidido ir a dar una vuelta a Kurogane y a Sirius por el pueblo para después, ir a recoger al juglar, que también le apetecía perder un poco la mente en otros asuntos que no estuvieran referidos a su oficio.

Llegamos a la plaza, la cual está abarrotada, como siempre, por niños (y no tan pequeños) cuyo entretenimiento es escuchar los cantares de gesta o simples leyendas de héroes imaginarios que salvan vidas por doquier.

Nos acercamos como podemos, a través de la muchedumbre, hasta llegar a las cajas de madera que emplea Mattius como escenario, un poco cutre, sí, pero la mayoría de los espectadores ni siquiera pueden verle la cara al juglar.

Esperamos a que recoja el puesto el cual, como siempre, lo carga el pobre Sirius, que empiezo a replantearme si es un perro o un mulo de carga para Mattius.

Una vez está todo listo, salimos de la transitada plaza y dirigimos rumbo a una playa cerca del pueblo, pero en la que no habrá gente que avasalle al juglar con preguntas del tipo "¿Cómo eres capaz de memorizar todos esos cantares?", "¿Por cuántos extraños lugares has pasado?", etc., etc., etc.

El paseo es tranquilo. Kurogane está corriendo junto con Sirius, el cual le sigue el juego, a si que me despreocupo de él, pero no del todo. Miro de reojo al juglar para ver que hace, y lo veo anudando y desanudando una cuerdecita que no superará los veintitrés centímetros, supongo que lo hace para desestresarse.

Aprovecho que cada uno está atento a sus cosas para concentrarme en hacer memoria, más que hacer memoria, en ordenar mis pensamientos desde que vi por primera vez al juglar, hasta el día de hoy. Tres ejes…

-Mamá. –Corta mis pensamientos, cierta voz infantil, aunque algo grave para su edad.

-¿Qué pasa, Kurogane? –Respondo, mirando al pequeño.

-Mira que barco tan raro. –Dijo señalando un punto situado en el mar.

-Tiene una cabeza con forma de león –Interviene Mattius, prestando bastante atención al punto al que señala Kurogane, aunque no consigo visualizar lo que hablan-, ¿o es un girasol?

Un barco con cabeza de león o un girasol… ¡Soy imbécil!

-¡El Thousand Sunny Go! –Grité al ver el navío de mis nakamas.

Lo único que alcanzamos a oír fue esto…

-Gomu Gomu no… ¡Rocketo!

-¡Mamá, mira, un ovni! –Chilló Kurogane, maravillado por ver un UFO salir así de repente.

-¿Cómo que un…? Oh, no… ¡Luffy! –Chille a causa de la emoción por verle de nuevo, aunque también…por la velocidad que llevaba, iba a estrellarse contra nosotros. Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán.

To Be Continued


	3. Capitulo 3: Renacer de la Aventura

Capitulo 3Capítulo 3

Tanto Luffy como yo nos echamos a reír. Lo he echado mucho de menos.

-Nunca cambiarás, ¿eh, capitán? –Comento entre risas, feliz por volver a reunirme con mis nakama, que de algún modo me recuerdan a Javier, Andrea y Belén, allí dondequiera que estén…

Justo en ese momento, Marco, al que le habíamos informado anteriormente de nuestro paseo y de que posiblemente, si estamos cerca del Quemador, estaríamos por esta playa, donde, en más de una ocasión, me ha encontrado llorando o en alguna crisis emocional.

Este se nos acerca, parece no reconocer del todo al aniki de su ex-nakama, Ace; o eso es de lo poco que sé de la vida personal de mis nakamas.

-¡Vamos al Sunny antes de que Nami me eche la bronca! –Grita el senchou de los Mugiwaras a la vez que estiraba sus brazos hacia el navío para sujetarse y enviarnos de vuelta con el resto.

-¡Espera, Luffy! –Exclamo, pero de nada sirve. Nos arrastra a Marco, Kurogane, Mattius, Sirius y a mí hacia el Thousand Sunny.

Durante el trayecto se escuchaban: gritos de emoción por parte de Kurogane y de Luffy; chillidos por el golpetazo que nos vamos a dar, por mi parte; maldiciones y palabras que no llego a entender, por parte de Mattius y Marco, y aullidos ahogados de Sirius.

Primero calló el chucho, encima de este, calló Mattius junto con varias maldiciones y palabrotas, después calló Marco y detrás de él, caímos Kurogane y yo a la vez, rematando al los anteriores, que sueltan un sonoro bufido.

-¡Luffy! –Gritamos Nami y yo al unísono, hundiendo nuestros puños en su cráneo, caponeándolo.

Dedicamos varios minutos al rencuentro. Abrazos, besos y halagos para mí, que soy a única mujer que vuelve, por parte de Sanji.

-Oh, preciosa estrella que alumbra mi cielo y mi corazón. –Dice el cocinero, a la vez que saca una rosa roja preciosa, que desprende un agradable olor. Acabo aceptándola.

-Domo arigato, Sanji-kun. –Respondo, regalándole una sonrisa, a lo que él, feliz de la vida, grita a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Está coladita por mí! ¡Jódete, Marimo!

Todos nos echamos a reír, todos excepto Mattius, que está algo, bastante, apartado del grupito. Me acerco a él, a fin de cuentas, ha decidido ayudarme en esto sin reprocharme ni pedirme nada, cosa que en un principio ocupaba mis pensamientos acerca de él, y tampoco es mi culpa, cualquier otro hombre habría aprovechado esta oportunidad para sacas sus propios beneficios.

Llego a su lado, aunque é parece no inmutarse mucho.

-¿Te los presento?

-¿Tengo otra opción?

-La verdad… -Hago como la que se lo piensa- No.

Me giro, de cara al resto y los llamo, ellos me miran y se sorprenden al ver a Mattius y a Sirius. No se habían percatado de su presencia.

-Él es Mattius –señalo al juglar-, y el chucho se llama Sirius.

Y tras presentarle al juglar al resto de nakamas, Robin, que está mucho más guapa de lo que ya era cuando me despedí, pregunta el asunto por el que este encuentro es existente.

-¿Y cuál es el asunto por el que nos llamaste con tanta urgencia, Diana?

-Creo que Mattius os lo puede explicar mejor…

-Existe una leyenda que cuenta la existencia de tres ejes: Pasad, Presente y Futuro. Estos tres ejes se hallan en una isla, algunos dicen que probablemente sea la isla con mayor extensión de Grand Line, algunos dicen que puede ser cinco veces la superficie de Arabasta.

Silencio.

-Vamos a ver… Irrumpe Sanji- Diana-swam, no digo que lo que diga este tío sea falso, pero…suena un tanto…extraño. Además, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

Trago saliva.

-Minna…sé que es una locura, pero es la única manera que tengo de volver a ver a Zoro… Esta es la única solución que se me ha presentado… Poneos en mi lugar… Yo… Si no queréis venir conmigo en su búsqueda…lo entenderé, no os lo recriminaré –Digo, agachando la cabeza, por que me siento estúpida, lo parezco y lo soy-. Lo imposible es algo que no puede pasar. Que Zoro volviese, hasta hace unos meses, lo era… Ahora es improbable, pero…mientras haya una posibilidad…una entre mil millones…para mí, merece la pena intentarlo…

Más silencio, nadie dice nada, pero todos me miran mientras yo agacho la cabeza a la vez que mis esperanzas de que me ayuden van disminuyendo con creces, y si eso ocurría, sabía que mis posibilidades de ver mi sueño cumplido serían escasas, por no decir nulas.

-Diana –Corta Luffy el silencio, acercándose a mí. Levanta la mano, no se porqué, pero espero un bofetón y cierro os ojos instintivamente, pero no es así. Pone una mano en mi barbilla, para que levante la cabeza y después lleva la mano hacia abajo, esperando a que, después de lo que está a punto de decir, la estreche con la mía-, cuenta con nosotros, nakama.

Me quedo con los ojos abiertos mientras van humedeciéndose, y en vez de estrecharle la mano, me lanzo a él para abrazarlo fuertemente y las lágrimas caen y caen.

-¡Arigato, Luffy!

Tras una larga fiesta de bienvenida con un banquete espectacular, compuesto por: mejillones en salsa de perejil, gambas y cangrejos frescos, entre otros tipos de mariscos como primer plato para después servir unos exquisitos solomillos de cerdo con salsa de alioli, y otros manjares de cuyo nombre desconozco.

La verdad es que no tengo mucho apetito así que les he dejado parte de mi cena a Kurogane y a Luffy, explicándole a un deprimido Sanji, que era porque no tenía mucha hambre.

Terminamos de cenar. Kurogane ha decidido pasar la noche con Luffy y Chopper, así que, según una invitación por parte de Nami y Robin, me acerco a su camarote.

Nos abrazamos y hablamos de lo mucho que nos hemos echado de menos.

-¿Qué tal han sido estos tres años? –Pregunta la navegante con algo de desdén en su voz.

Robin mira a Nami, regañándola por la pregunta, pero ya está hecha.

-Bueno…algo mejor, supongo. –Contesto, más bien miento, porque para nada han mejorado la situación.

-Algo así no se olvida fácilmente –Interviene la arqueóloga-. Sé como te siente. No es el mismo caso, pero yo también perdí a mis seres queridos cuando era una cría. Pero se acaba llevando. –Intenta consolarme sin mucho éxito, sin embargo, este es uno de los casos en los que los gestos valen más que las palabras (si, se que es: una mirada vale más que mil palabras), me abrazan cariñosamente y nos quedamos así por un rato.

-Robin… -Esta me mira- ¿Crees que lo de los ejes…? –Dejo la pregunta en el aire, sabe a lo que me refiero.

-Me resulta familiar. No se si llegué a oír esa leyenda o lo leería en algún libro, no sabría decirte, pero mañana mismo me pondré a investigar,

No sé por qué, pero una inmensa felicidad me invade y me tiro a abrazarla.

Tras un largo rato de charla, decido salir del camarote de las chicas. No tengo muchas ganas de dormir y, de hecho, tampoco sé que hora es. Camino por los pasillos del Sunny, sin rumbo, hasta que me paro en seco.

-¡Joder, Zoro! –Me quejaba…unos años más joven. Me encontraba tapándome los pechos con el brazo izquierdo mientras que con el derecho intentaba quitarle la parte superior de un bikini, que parecía ser el rehén, a Zoro, el cual lo tenía sujeto en la mano, con el brazo levantado- ¡Devuélvemelo!

-No hasta que me los enseñes. –Respondió el kenshi. Hizo ademán de devolvérmelo, pero no era más que una vacilación de las suyas.

-¡Que no! ¡Sabes que me da vergüenza! –Respondí a la vez que bajaba el brazo para taparme los pechos con ambos brazos.

-Pues no volveré a dejas que me veas sin camiseta. –Yo le miré horrorizada.

-¡Eso no vale! –Me lancé encima de él, tirándolo sobre la cama, aplastándole la cabeza al kenshi con mis pechos.

-¿No querías verlos? ¡Ahí los tienes! –Dije, echándome a reír mientras le quitaba el bikini de la mano y me sentaba a horcajadas sobre el torso de él y volvía a atarme el bikini mientras el peliverde gruñía por quitarle las vistas.

-Zoro… -Susurro. Volver a recordar cada uno de los momentos que viví con él.

Noto como la sangre empieza a circular por mis venas y arterias a un ritmo vertiginoso mientras que Zoro, y solo Zoro, vuelve a invadir mi mente: momentos de risa, momentos de llanto… Dolor tanto físico como psicológico se apodera de mí ser, sacando de mí, el lado más animal.

Comienzo a golpear todos y cada uno de los muebles que se cruzan por mi camino: cuadros, jarrones, sillas… Todo lo que componía el camarote que compartíamos Zoro y yo.

Todas las ganas de luchar que tenía hace un segundo se han esfumando…ya no tengo ganas de vivir, ¿para qué? Tarde o temprano todos vamos a morir. Grito y chillo en un intento de sacarlo todo fuera, sacar todos estos recuerdos que solo estorban en este cuerpo inútil e inservible… ¡Quería librarme de él, librarme de cualquier recuerdo que me involucre con la persona que me dio la vida que me arrebataron! ¡Quiero sacarlo de mí!

…Silencio…

Puede que sea producto de mi imaginación, pero…de repente siento un calor humano abrazándome, protegiéndome de todo peligro, tranquilizándome… Y en un susurro, creo oír esa voz que tanto he añorado, que tanto necesitaba…

-No llores, chivata…

Lo único que soy capaz de hacer con algo de lucidez es cubrirme la cara con mis manos y echarme a llorar, no se si por tristeza o felicidad.

** Mien****tras todo este ocurre, en un despacho de la Sede de la Marina, alguien habla por un Den Den Mushi.**

** -Uno de nuestros agentes nos lo acaba de confirmar –Se oye a través del caracolófono-. Los Mugiwaras van tras los tres ejes.**

To Be Continued


	4. Capítulo 4: El códice

Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

Cada uno se encontraba con sus quehaceres: Luffy, Chopper, Kurogane, Sirius y Ussop jugaban al escondite por el barco; Nami se encontraba tumbada en una de sus hamacas, disfrutando del bronceado que le proporciona el cálido sol; Franky está en su carpintería, diseñando cualquier fascinante diseño de barco o armamento para el Sunny; Brook está tocando una suave melodía con el violín en los mandarinos de la navegante; Mattius se preparaba para recitarles a Chopper, Kurogane y a Luffy un cantar de gesta sobre algún héroe impresionante, y Marco se encuentra tumbado en una hamaca jamaicana profundamente dormido. Yo me estoy sentada en una de las escaleras de la cubierta del Sunny, haciendo y deshaciendo nudos de una cuerda que me proporcionó Ussop. He copiado esta técnica de relajación de Mattius, Chopper dice que lo que necesito ahora es poner la mente en otra cosa que no este relacionada con Zoro, ni siquiera en los ejes, y estar en el Sunny, no me ayuda mucho.

En la biblioteca se encuentra la arqueóloga de la tripulación, Nico Robin, sumida en la lectura de un viejo y polvoriento libro que adquirió en una librería cerca de un monasterio.

Se pone en pie y, en silencio, recoge su valioso libro, protegiéndolo entre sus brazos y se dispone salir de la estancia en busca de lo más cuerdos de la tripulación, no se porqué, pero me incluye a mi.

Nos encontramos reunidos en el comedor del barco: Nami, Sanji, Robin, Marco, Mattius y yo.

-¿Y bien? –Pregunta un impaciente Mattius, apoyado contra la pared del comedor.

-Nami –llama la arqueóloga-, ¿has oído hablar de la Ciudad Dorada?

-No me suena –Responde Nami, encogiéndose de hombros. Robin no parece sorprendida, supongo que no esperaba que la navegante conociese esa tal Ciudad Dorada-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Sabes donde puede estar esa ciudad, Robin?

-Tengo mis sospechas –Responde ella-. ¿Y tú? –Vuelve a preguntar, mirando esta vez a Mattius-. Eres un juglar, por lo que habrás escuchado algo, ¿me equivoco?

Mattius observa por un momento a Robin con curiosidad y en un suspiro, responde.

-Hay muchas Ciudades Doradas en muchas historias. Conozco varios sitios que podrían llamarse así –Hace una breve pausa para formular la duda que todos los presentes, exceptuando a la arqueóloga, nos reconcome por dentro-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Robin sonríe con su enigmática sonrisa y creando un par de brazos fleur, trae un zurrón que está tirado encima de la mesa y se lo acerca, extrayendo de este, un polvoriento y viejo libro.

-He encontrado un códice en el que se nombran tres ejes.

Mattius de acercó al libro, observándolo detenidamente con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Ese libro debe valer una fortuna –Comenta, a lo que Robin lo mira a la vez que en su interior nacía la desconfianza.

-Tranquila, no te lo voy a robar –comenta él, deduciendo los pensamientos de la mujer-. Me gustan los libros, y este está minado, además. Es una joya.

La arqueóloga abre el libro y empieza a buscar algo en particular entre las páginas.

Nos tiende unos pergaminos y nos acercamos para echarle un vistazo rápido. Reconozco el idioma: es latín. Me sorprende, porque al fin y al cabo, pertenecemos a mundos diferentes y esta lengua la aprendí en el instituto, pero decido no decir nada y esperar a que el resto hable.

Veo que Mattius clava la mirada en Robin, y que esta dice:

-Ah, perdona, no sabes leer, ¿no es eso? Trae, yo os lo leo.

-Sé leer –replicó Mattius con cierta guasa-, pero solo romance. Nadie me ha enseñado las lenguas antiguas.

Tomo nota mental de esto último.

-No importa, yo os lo explico. Hace aproximadamente cuarenta años, un viejo ermitaño, Turingia, tuvo una serie de visiones un tanto peculiares.

-No es la primera vez que oigo algo así –interrumpe el juglar con cierto desdén-. Es una extraña obsesión que les ha dado a algunos últimamente.

La morena hace caso omiso y sigue relatando:

-Las visiones de turingia consistían en la muerte de un muchacho. La enamorada, desesperada, buscó y buscó un remedio que no fuese la muerte, de volver a estar con su amado. Encontró tres llamativos ejes –Todos nos miramos como si de un partido de tenis se tratase-. Tengo razones para creer que estas revelaciones son ciertas.

-¿Qué razones? –Preguntamos todos al unísono, de manera bastante cómica.

-Entre otras cosas, predijo la fecha exacta de la muerte del rey Capeto. Día, mes y año. No fue muy difícil averiguarla, pues falleció el año pasado. Turingia acertó de pleno, y no tenía modo de saberlo; murió más de treinta años antes que el monarca.

-Como no sé el idioma, no puedo comprobar que me dices la verdad. De todas formas, ¿Qué tienes que ver eso con tu Ciudad Dorada?

-Yo si conozco el idioma… Es latín, ¿verdad Robin? –Ella me mira, perpleja, aunque asiente- Lo estudié cuando aun estaba en mi mundo.

-Vaya… -La morena se que queda un instante en silencio, hasta que sigue hablando- Según el ermitaño, la Rueda del Tiempo se sustenta sobre tres ejes, tres amuletos de gran poder: el Eje del Pasado, el Eje del Presente y el Eje del Futuro. La vida se basa en eso. La teoría que sacó Turingia a partir de esas visiones, y que comparto con él, consiste en que partiendo de que fuesen ciertas, podría devolverse a la vida a alguien que pereció. Lo único que se necesita para ello es un recuerdo, un recuerdo que deberá de entregar una persona especial. Ese es el precio a pagar: un recuerdo.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, supongo que procesando aquellos datos tan importantes.

-¿Y…dónde están esos ejes? –Pregunta Sanji.

-Ha eso voy. Los tres ejes se encuentran dispersados por una gran isla. Turingia los vio en sueños, vio los lugares donde se guardan, pero eran sitios que el no conocía y que nunca había visitado. Describe uno de ellos como una gran Ciudad Dorada, símbolo de poder terrenal, con un magnífico palacio.

-Nami –la llamo-, tú eres una gran cartógrafa y navegante, ¿estás segura de no haber oído nunca una isla con esas descripciones?

-Sí, si que he oído algo, pero…no podemos ir si no estamos seguros.

-Puede ser cualquier gran ciudad… -Medita Mattius, más para si mismo que para el resto. Alza la vista, mirándonos- Pero con esa descripción, yo apostaría por Aquisgrán.

-¿Aquisgrán…? –Alcanza a pronunciar la navegante- ¡Eso es! ¡Así se llama la capital de la isla! ¡Claro que la conozco! –Grita, eufórica.

To Be Continued


	5. Capitulo 5: Misión: Eternal Pose I

Capitulo 5

Me encuentro sentada en la cubierta del Sunny. Sentada en el húmedo pero cómodo césped, con la cabeza de Sirius en mi regazo, dormido. Le acaricio la cabeza, detrás de las orejas.

Miro al cielo, es de noche.

Luffy y el resto se encuentran dentro de la cocina, disfrutando de la cena. No tengo apetito.

Escucho como la puerta de la cocina se abre. Es Mattius. Baja las escaleras y ve a Sirius, suelta una carcajada.

-Al final el chucho y tú os vais a llevar bien.

No respondo, sigo con mi labor, acariciándole las peludas y orejas de Sirius.

-Aquisgrán, ¿en?

-Así es, también la llaman Aix-la-Chapelle.

-¿Has estado alguna vez allí? –Pregunto, mirando al juglar, que está apoyado en la madera del palo mayor.

-No –Admite el juglar-. Pero tenía pensado ir a visitarla algún día.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos?

Mattius sonríe.

-¿En serio piensas ir? Estás más loca de lo que pensaba, preciosa. No se como pensáis llegar allí tú y tu panda de amigos lunáticos, no se si os habéis dado cuenta de que sin un Eternal Pose, probablemente no lleguéis nunca.

Ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Eternal Pose?

-¿No sabes lo que es? –Él se echa a reír- Eres como un pobre pez payaso recién salido de su anémona.

Yo me levanto y lo abofeteo.

-Y tú eres un estúpido cerdo amargado.

-Vaya, si hasta tiene genio.

Definitivamente lo odio.

Camino hacia la cocina, en busca de Nami. ¿Eternal Pose? ¿Qué mierda es eso?

Abro la puerta justo en el momento en el que Chopper va a salir. Lo observo detenidamente…es la cosa más mona que haya podido ver. Lo abrazo, achuchándolo como si se tratase de un peluche.

-¡Eres monísimo, Chopper!

-¿Yo? ¡No creas que con eso me vas a contentar, baka! –Decía un vergonzoso renito.

Todos los presentes nos echamos a reír.

-Oe, Nami –La llamo y ella me mira-. ¿Qué es eso de Eternal Pose?

-¿Un Eternal Pose?

Por lo visto un Eternal Pose, al igual que el Log Pose (que si se lo que es), registra las ondas magnéticas de una isla, y desde cualquier punto esta brújula apuntará siempre a esta isla.

-¿Y…tienes una de esas brújulas magnéticas? –Pregunto, temerosa, por que estoy viendo venir la respuesta.

-Por desgracia no… De hecho, ahora estábamos hablando de eso mismo.

-Pero cerca de aquí -Empieza a hablar Franky- hay una base de la Marina. Normalmente suelen tener un almacén con Eternal Pose, más que nada por si algún día reciben la orden de acudir a alguna isla de la que no tienen acceso con un simple Log Pose.

-Creo que sé por donde vais…

-Dentro de un par de días llegaremos a esta isla. Hemos pensado que debería ir alguien fuerte junto a ti, ya que la Marina aún no te toma por peligrosa.

-Me parece bien, ¿voluntarios?

¿Para que cojones pregunto?

-¡Yo! ¡Yo, mi morenaza! –Sí, es Sanji el que se ofrece,

-Está bien, está bien, Sanji-kun vendrá conmigo. –Suspiro, resignada, porque sé que me va a ser difícil entrar de incógnito en una base de la Marina.

Cada uno nos vamos a nuestros respectivos camarotes. Veo que Kurogane se ha quedado dormido, lo cojo en brazos y me dispongo a salir del comedor, pero Ussop me para.

-Oe, Diana, he visto que has venido con un arco a tu espalda, ¿se te da bien?

-Bueno, lo utilizaba para cazar, pero nunca me he propuesto matar gente con él, además, está un poco desgastado…

-¡**Sugoi**! ¿Nos dejas a Franky y a mí diseñarte un nuevo arco y flechas?

Alzo una ceja. ¿Esta propuesta va en serio?

-¡Pues claro, Ussop! –Contesto, sonriendo ampliamente.

Una vez Ussop y yo terminamos de hablar, camino hacia la habitación de los chicos, con algo de vergüenza. Aquí está la nueva habitación de Kurogane. Por suerte, Sanji pasa a mi lado, que supongo que vendrá del cuarto de baño.

-Oh, mi bella Diana-swam, ¿me permites cargar con Kurogane? Una bella estrella como tú no debe cargar con tanto peso.

-Nee…arigato, Sanji-kun –Agradezco, sonriéndole, a lo que él empieza a correr cual borracho con una botella de ron.

Camino, esta vez, hacia mi camarote. Bueno, el camarote que compartíamos Zoro y yo.

Nami y Robin me han ayudado a ordenarlo tras mi ventolera de la noche anterior.

Me tumbo en la cama, sin deshacerla y sin ponerme el pijama.

Estoy cansada, mucho. Intento pensar con algo de lucidez, pero el sueño me puede y acabo por quedarme profundamente dormida.

To Be Continued


	6. Capítulo 6: Misión: Eternal Pose II

Capitulo 6

Esto es lo más surrealista que me ha pasado.

Vale que Sanji se haya ofrecido, pero… De nada sirve si va gritando lo muy bella que estoy con el uniforme de Marine.

Es la quinta vez que nos tenemos que esconder porque alguien ha visto ha dos sospechosos vagando por el cuartel.

-Sanji-kun… -Lo llamo con voz tranquila y apaciguada.

-Dime, mi morenaza. –Contesta él con mucha efusividad.

-O dejas de pegar gritos y de alzar la voz o te juro que te la arranco con unas tenazas oxidadas.

Él pasó de estar feliz y con corazones saliéndole de los ojos, a ponerse morado.

-G-G-Gomenasae, Diana-san…

Seguimos caminando hasta que nos encontramos con un corpulento Marine deambulando por los pasillos. Nos mira y saluda.

-Debéis de ser nuevos, no os he visto nunca por aquí.

-Si, es que nos han trasladado del cuartel de Nanigami.

-Oh, Nanigami –Comentó él-, ¿conocéis a Niiha, Kanoe Niiha? Contralmirante.

-Kanoe Niiha… -Sanji y yo nos miramos por un instante, intentando buscar alguna respuesta convincente.

-Participó en la guerra en Impel Down.

-¡Ah, pues claro! –Dije, mirando a Sanji- ¡Niiha! ¿No te acuerdas Neepo?

-¡Oh! Que cabeza tengo, ¿Cómo se me ha olvidado?

Si, el teatro no es lo nuestro…

-Etto…tengo que irme, el deber me llama.

-Oh, claro, pero…una pregunta –Interrumpió Sanji- Verá, somos nuevos aquí y nos han encargado revisar y ordenar los Eternal Pose, pero mi compañera, Maya, y yo, nos hemos perdido.

-Vaya par de dos… Seguid recto, girad a mano derecha y después a la izquierda, pone un cartel bien claro.

-Domo arigato.

-Descuida.

Seguimos con nuestro camino, esta vez, con lugar fijo. No dijimos nada durante el trayecto, más que nada, para saber que nadie nos seguía.

Seguimos las indicaciones del Marine y Sanji sacó de uno de sus bolsillos lo que podría ser una llave, pero sin dientes, plana.

-¿Crees que este invento de Franky va a funcionar, Sanji? –Murmuro, observando el objeto.

-Eso espero…

Introduce la llave en la ranura de la cerradura, esperamos un instante, como si esperásemos alguna señal, pero nada: silencio. Sanji decidió girar la llave y…

-¡Funciona! –Murmuro, pegando un pequeño saltito. Miramos a nuestro alrededor, corroborando que estamos solos y entramos en la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Encendemos la luz de la sala y observamos los estantes repletos de Eternal Poses

-Bien, pues ha buscar.

Nos lleva bastante rato encontrar la brújula que correspondía a Aquisgrán, lo guardamos con cuidado en una bolsita de cuero que llevo atada a la cintura, enganchada al cinturón y nos disponemos a salir…

-¡Alto, impostores! –Gritó un Marine, empuñando un fusil, pero no iba solo, no, iba acompañado de otros cuatro más. Supongo que los refuerzos están por venir.

-P-Pero… ¿Qué decís colegas? –Pregunto, tratando de ganar tiempo para poder idear un plan de fuga, pero de detrás del Teniente, sale el señor con el que hablamos antes de llegar a la sala de los Eternal Pose.

-Descubrí vuestro engaño cuando me dijisteis que conocíais a Kanoe Niiha.

-P-Pero… -Balbucea Sanji- Si que le conocemos.

-Niiha murió en la guerra en Impel Down.

Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Tragamos saliva, ¿Cómo vamos a salir de esta?

-Señores… -Dice Sanji, dando un paso adelante, cubriéndome- Esto debe de ser una confusión, ¿verdad…Diana?

Sonrío, entiendo su mensaje enseguida cuando dice mi nombre real y se agacha lo suficiente para que saque mi viejo arco, coloque una flecha y apuntarlos, despintándolos a todos.

Sanji se pone sobre dos manos y golpea a los dos primeros marines con ambos pies en el cuello…

-Collier Flip –Dice con cierto tono calmado.

Se impulsa con amabas manos hacia arriba a la vez que gira lo suficiente para poder empotrar a las dos víctimas contra el techo.

Aprovechamos la confusión de los Marines, que esperaban que fuera yo la que atacase y no el rubio, para salir corriendo, tirándolos al suelo.

Pero no sería tan fácil la salida, pues nos acabarían encontrando de nuevo.

Seguimos corriendo, pero no encontramos la salida y la situación de complica cada vez más, pues los Marines nos pisan los talones.

-¡Diana-san! –Exclama Sanji para llamar mi atención- ¡Saltemos! –Dice, señalando con el índice hacia una puerta que daba a un amplio balcón, de cara al mar.

Si, es arriesgado, pero no nos queda otra alternativa. Asiento y doblamos la dirección hacia la izquierda, saliendo al exterior. Pegamos un pequeño salto para subir a la barandilla de metal y nos impulsamos hacia abajo.

Supongo que los Marines nos darán por muertos, tras la gran caída libre que hay hasta caer al mar, por que no nos disparan.

Nos chocamos contra el agua salada del mar, sumergiéndonos. Sin embrago, en seguida salimos a la superficie, recuperando el aliento

-¿Estás bien, Diana-chwan? –Asiento, aun jadeante por el esfuerzo realizado anteriormente.

Nadamos hasta la orilla más cercana y sin más que decir, nos tiramos a la arena, intentando descansar un momento.

-Oe, Diana –me llama el cocinero, a lo que yo le miro, como respuesta-, perdóname por cuando te grité cuando nos contaste todo eso de los ejes.

-No te preocupes, Sanji-kun…

-Se que me guardarás el secreto así que te lo contaré… -dice, dándole una larga calada a su cigarrillo- Yo también echo de menos a Marimo…

To Be Continued


	7. Capítulo 7: Ríe cuando puedas

Capitulo 7

Llegamos al Sunny tras un rato de descanso para que Nami nos echase una gran regañina por nuestra tardanza, pero ya estamos rumbo a Aquisgrán.

Es de noche. Kurogane ha decidido dormir con Luffy y el resto de los chicos por que ya es un hombre, o eso dice. Todos, exceptuando a Mattius, se han ido a dormir. Yo me encuentro aquí, en mi habitación, sentada en una silla frente al escritorio donde años atrás estudiaba. Me encuentro observando las páginas de un álbum de fotos que empezamos a llenar Zoro y yo, pero que no llegamos a terminar.

Observo una en particular que me llama la atención: Zoro con los mofletes hinchados, mirándome, levemente sonrojado mientras que yo le doy un beso en la mejilla. Sonrío.

Decido salir a la cubierta, necesito un poco de aire fresco. Una vez llego, me siento en el suave césped, que parece una alfombra verde decorando el navío. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por mis recuerdos.

Y, de nuevo, allí estoy, en mi casa, sentada en la hierba, al lado del arroyo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, chivata?

Me incorporo, mirando al peliverde y sonrío.

-Imitarte –Respondo, sacándole la lengua.

-Ya quisieras tú ser como yo, chivata.

-¿Sabes, pelo lechuga? ¡Eres un creído!

-Pero eso te vuelve loca.

Sonrío a la vez que una pequeña lágrima rueda por mi mejilla.

-Todos perdimos la fe en un mundo mejor –Abro los ojos, sorprendida y miro a mi alrededor, descubriendo a Mattius apoyado contra el Mástil que tengo enfrente-. La vida es tan injusta y tan canalla que lo entiendo –Le miro sorprendida ante sus palabras, veo que se sienta a mi derecha, apoyándose él también en la barandilla-. Desahógate, todos lo necesitan alguna vez y me da la impresión que hace siglos que no le cuentas a alguien como te sientes.

Lo miro fijamente pero suspiro, mirando al frente.

-La historia de un triunfo y de un fracaso. Aquí estamos en pleno mes de Agosto y yo me muero de frío, vacía, tío. ¿Por qué cojones si eres legal te patean el culo día a día? ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz si no le hago daño a nadie? Ahora solo puedo sonreír cuándo busco en mi memoria, recuerdos de miseria y recuerdos de victorias. Recuerdos de esa gente que por mí no dio ni un duro, siempre les planté cara a aquel que quería joderme la vida -Hago una pausa, hablando seria, soltando todo lo que soltaba a base de gritos y golpes-. Siempre es lo mismo, la misma mierda. Fantasmas del pasado que te echan su aliento en la nuca y las cosas más podridas que nunca. Sola contra el mundo y sin nada que perder. Hago lo imposible por no enloquecer, y se que algún día tendré que desaparecer, y se que es cierto, que nadie se acordará de mi cuando haya muerto. Esta es mi historia, se que habrá algunas iguales, pierdes a tu familia, todo lo que quieres, y son ya veinte años luchando contra todo, son ya veinte años arrastrándome en el puto lodo intentando salir de esta triste realidad bruta, de esta vida puta, que te esfuerzas por combatirla y es que ni se inmuta… Al final los días acaban siendo copias de unos y otros.

Hay un silencio, silencio que ambos agradecemos, y me siento bien, he soltado todo el odio que sentía, toda esa oscura y espesa opresión que tenía en el pecho, ya soy yo.

-Ahí estás, en uno de esos días en los que las paredes se te echan encima. Sabes que siempre hay salida pero saber que todo irá mejor no quita que te sienta hecha una porquería –Lo miro interrogante, pero no se porque, pero siento algo, es como si me sintiese identificada con lo que está diciendo Mattius…-. Pasan los años, los proyectos, los sueños… ¿Recuerdas que querías ser cuando eras pequeña? Crecer es darse cuenta de que la vida no es como quisieras, todo es mucho más complejo: responsabilidades, luchas, deberes, sonreír cuando no te apetece… Mentir para no hacerle daño a la gente que quieres, fingir cuando perfectamente sabes que te mienten. Por mi parte, he sido un cobarde disfrazado de valiente, siempre pendiente de el que dirá la gente. Escondo mis miedos para parecer fuerte, pero ya no más, es hora de ser consecuente, porque…porque creo que lo he visto, amiga y… Quizá la clave para ser realmente libre sea: reír cuando puedas y llorar cuando lo necesites. Ser honesto con uno mismo, centrarse en lo importante y olvidarse del ruido. Quizá la clave para ser realmente feliz sea: reír cuando puedas y llorar cuando lo necesites. No obcecarse con los objetivos, tratar de relajarse y vivir un poco más tranquilo.

-A veces fui valiente por miedo. Se que suena extraño, pero, ¿sabes que? Lo peor de todo es que es cierto –El juglar se echa a reír, divertido ante mi ocurrencia-. Hoy busco dormir a gusto…se que no suena muy ambicioso, pero créeme, es mucho.

-Llevo 30 años estudiando la vida, ¿qué no hay mal que por bien no venga? Eso es mentira.

-Me centraré en lo importante: en mi familia, mis amigos… Aceptaré que tengo derecho a estar de bajón de vez en cuando, por que estar de bajón es humano. No pienso rendirme ante ningún problema, confío en mí, se que soy capaz de vencer lo que sea. Volveré a caerme un millón de veces pero siempre volveré a erguirme, porque me he cuenta de que… Quizá si que la clave para ser realmente libre sea: reír cuando puedas y llorar cuando lo necesites. Hoy me apetece desconectarme, tirarme en el sofá y no hacer nada hasta que me sobe.

Nos quedamos en silencio, sonriendo, por fin ambos nos hemos desahogado. No se con certeza cual es el pasado de Mattius, pero se que no habrá sido mucho mejor que el mío.

-Mattius… Muchas gracias.

-Descuida, siempre es más fácil dar consejos que tomarlos, en lo primero soy todo un maestro, en lo otro no tanto, pero te digo lo que me funciona a mí que es vivir intentando ser buena persona…

To Be Continued


	8. Capítulo 8: Pesadillas

**Nee...solo puedo deciros que siento la tardanza y la pequeñez del capítulo, pero he tenido un par de problemas con el puñetero ordenador, gomene... -.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: Pesadillas...<strong>

Llevamos 3 semanas en el mar, rumbo a Aquisgrán. Y ahí estoy yo, en mi camarote, en el escritorio, estudiando. La verdad es que lo hago por simple placer, por poner la mente en otra cosa. Me giro un momento, observando como duerme el pequeño Kurogane tras haber estado toda la mañana entrenando, igual que su padre, si.

-Dios…que calor que hace… -Levanto una mano hasta mi frente para secarme el sudor.

Debemos de estar acercándonos a una isla veraniega por que hace un calor de mil demonios.

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

Alguien llama a la puerta, me levanto de la silla y me acerco para abrirla. Es Usopp.

-Vaya, ¿qué pasa Usopp? –Veo que oculta algo tras su espalda.

-¿Te acuerdas que hace unas semanas te prometí que te construiría un arco y flechas nuevos? –Yo asiento- ¡Pues aquí tienes! –Dijo, mostrando de detrás de él un arco negro y brillante con algunas franjas plateadas, bastante bonito, y al lado, un carcaj del mismo color con tres agujeros, separando unas flechas de otras.

-¡No tenías que haberte molestado, baka! –Exclamé, observando ambos objetos, maravillada.

-¡Ha sido todo un placer, mujer! –Se excusó Usopp.

-¡Es increíble! –No paraba de observar aquella joya.

-Apunté hacia un punto muerte e intenté tensar la cuerda, digo intenté por que no podía. Bajé el arco y miré a Usopp, que sabía a lo que me refería.

-Verás, Franky hizo un par de apaños para que el arco solo pueda ser usado por ti. Prueba a decir: Wadõ Ichimonji

Dudo un momento, ¿por qué quiere que diga una parte del nombre de la espada de Zoro?

-Eh… Wadõ Ichimonji… -Pregunté como si me diese miedo lo que pasaría a continuación, pero lo que pasó a continuación, me dejó completamente perpleja.

-¡A sus órdenes, Diana-sama! –Exclamó de repente el arco con un tono claramente robótico pero con un pequeño matiz humano.

Miro a Usopp, no sabiendo que decir exactamente.

-Franky le instaló un chip con el cual solo pueda ser usado al escuchar tu voz.

-Oh… ¡Gracias, Usopp-kun! –Agradecí, sonriendo ampliamente.

Tras despedirme del francotirador de la tripulación, sentí un pequeño peso en mi espalda, unos pequeños brazos me rodeaban suavemente el cuello.

-¡Sugoi! ¡Cómo mola ese arco, madre! –Kurogane se había despertado; giro la cabeza, sonriente, admirando su bello rostro aniñado.

-Si, es genial.

-Mamá… -De repente, su tono de voz cambió…- ¿Puedes contarme cosas sobre papá?

Abro los ojos de par en par. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? No es que me importase hablarle de su padre, si no lo he hecho es porque pensaba que a lo mejor le molestaría.

Sonrío y asiento con la cabeza y, aún con él a cuestas, dejé el arco dentro del armario y me dispuse a salir del camarote, rumbo a los mandarinos de la navegante del barco, un lugar tranquilo dónde poder contarle maravillas sobre el que habría sido el mejor espadachín del mundo…

Dejo recostado a Kurogane en mi regazo: se ha quedado dormido.

Y poco tardaré en hacerlo yo…

De repente lo veo. No se si es una ilusión o un sueño, pero le veo.

No son sus ojos… Están llenos de ira…de odio…

Tiemblo, tiemblo por que no reconozco a esa persona…físicamente si, pero su mirada…no es la de Zoro.

Comienza a acercarse a mí, lentamente. Trato de retroceder en vano…mis pies están congelados, no puedo moverme…

Sus brazos empiezan a rodearme…me abrazan…

Dolor, miedo, terror, pánico, odio…y muchos más adjetivos son los que le añadiría a esa sensación… Aguanto una arcada…huele a podrido…y su piel, la piel de Zoro…comienza a resquebrajarse…

Despierto con un chillido…es puro pánico lo que siento…

Estoy en la enfermería, pero estoy sola y sudando.

Miro por la ventana y veo que es de noche, por lo que calculo que todos se habrán ido a dormir…

Ese sueño, bueno, pesadilla…esa sensación… ¿Qué era realmente? Porque lo sentí, de eso estoy segura…


	9. Capítulo 9

Capitulo 9

Hago un enorme esfuerzo por no derrumbarme…todos mi nakamas… todos ellos están tirados en el suelo, moribundos…destrozados tras la batalla que acabamos de presenciar…y no se que hacer, porque él está ahí, mirándome, pero no es él, se que no lo es, porque él no es así…esa no es su mirada….fría y rígida…

Lo estoy intentando, lo juro, intento no desfallecer en este momento, aunque mis piernas no me responden…aunque mi mente está nublada y no se como responder a esta situación…

Le miro a los ojos. Intento conectar con los suyos pero es como si una pared de hielo nos separase…y yo ya no se que hacer…

Daría lo que fuese porque mi abuelo pudiese ayudarme, porque no se que hacer, incluso me bastaría con Mattius, porque el se volvió como un hermano para mí…pero el ya no…

No quiero pensar en ello…me pesa cada vez más los cargos de conciencia que llevo a mis espaldas pero ahora no puedo pensar en ellos…no ahora, que le tengo a él enfrente…

Tanto tiempo esperando el momento el volver a verle…

Se acerca…lo noto porque su presencia me puede…se acerca y no con buenas intenciones…

Siento una gran punzada en mi interior…el filo de su espada clavada en mi abdomen…la sangre chorrea y ya si que no puedo moverme…

Hago un esfuerzo por recordar como hemos llegado a esta situación…porque mis nakamas…Luffy, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky y Brook…están tirados en el suelo…y no quiero pensar que…que hayan perdido la vida tras tan trágica batalla…en la que ya solo quedamos dos enemigos…

Roronoa Zoro y yo.

No se porque pero recuerdo el momento en el que llegamos a la primera ciudad…al lugar en el que encontramos el primer eje… El Eje del Presente.


End file.
